


A Stark-Rogers Easter

by Stonyinspirationwriter



Series: The Ava Stark-Rogers Series [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton is a pain, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Easter, Easter Eggs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Superhusbands (Marvel), confetti eggs, steve/tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonyinspirationwriter/pseuds/Stonyinspirationwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tries to stir up trouble and Steve once again demonstrates what a little shit he is. Or the one with confetti eggs and adults that never grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stark-Rogers Easter

“Bunnies don’t have eggs!” 

“That’s right.”

“T'en why?”

"Why what?"

"Why does the Easter Bunny hide em’?"

It’s a pleasant Spring afternoon. The three of them are seated on a blue-checkered picnic blanket as they allow the fatigue from the ongoing Easter festivities to finally set in. The Avengers mansion stands not far behind as it overlooks its seemingly endless grounds.

Their four year old daughter picks through her large basket, giving each brightly colored plastic egg a little shake before opening it up to inspect its contents. Ava’s a complete mess: her mouth stained bright red from the sticky syrup that had coated the candy apple she had previously consumed; various food and grass stains on the dress and white stockings Natasha had bought for her; confetti paper tangled in her dark curls. The confetti was from the hollowed out confetti-filled eggs that the children had used--by Clint’s example-- to smash over each other’s heads. The same residual confetti that also currently clung to Steve and Tony’s hair from their daughter’s own confetti egg-fueled blitz attack.

“It’s all for fun”, Steve says to her, picking up the jelly bean filled egg she had discarded. “There’s no Easter bunny.” He pops a jelly bean into his mouth. “It’s all pretend.”

“I know”, Ava says testily, “but why do peoples say he does?”

“People”. Tony interjects. He’s lying on his side with his head propped up by one elbow. “Went a little overboard, didn’t we?” He says, eyeing the basket through blue-tinted sunglasses. “Did you leave any for the other kids?”

“Plenty”, Steve insists, popping another jelly bean into his mouth. “There wouldn’t have been any eggs left for her.” Tony smirks at him. Okay, maybe he had been excessive, but Steve couldn’t stand idly by and allow the larger or special-ability-ed children to unjustly rob her.

“Papa, daddy, look!” Ava shrieks. “Money!” She triumphantly waves a twenty-dollar bill at them.

Steve raises an eyebrow at Tony. “You put money in them?” Tony answers in the form of a one-shouldered shrug. One of the children then beckons Ava and she sprints off to continue playing. Steve fondly watches her for a few moments before easing onto his back and closing his eyes.

“Did she wear you out, old man?” Tony teases.

“You wish”, Steve quips.

Steve relaxes his body and empty's his mind until he is completely attuned to his environment: A light breeze rustling the leaves of the tree overhead; the sun shinning down and warming whatever isn’t shielded by shade; the muffled sounds of chattering in the distance--all simple comforts that humanity daily takes for granted. Tony’s golden brown eyes...

“I can feel you staring”, Steve finally says, his eyes remaining closed.

“Can’t help it.” Tony murmurs. He shifts his body and presses his warm lips against Steve’s. Holding him in place, Steve cups the back of Tonys head, fingers lightly grasping at his hair as Steve deepens the kiss; their mouths tasting of chocolate and sweets. 

“Get ’a wroom!” Ava shouts. “Childrens are here!” Startled, they instantly pull apart as fast as two teenagers who had been caught making out. Clint is standing next to Ava, the two cackling away. Embarrassment warms Steve’s cheeks. He usually wasn’t one for public displays of affection, although he had admittedly gone a bit slack on that rule over the years.

“What are you teaching my impressionable child, Bird Brain?” Tony says, smoothing down his shirt.

“Bird Brain!” Ava repeats, giggling and pointing at Clint.

“Now, now, that’s no way for founding Avengers to behave”, Clint mockingly chastises. “You two should be setting an example. Think of the children!”

“T’ink of the childrens!” Ava mimics.

Steve lowers his head in shame and releases a sigh. “You’re so right, Clint”, he agrees, slowly rising to his feet and placing his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. “That was completely inappropriate behavior.” Clint continues to eye him with suspicion as Steve steps closer. “So Please, accept this gift as a token of my apology…” Steve removes his hands from his pockets and emerges with one one of the confetti eggs. It happens so fast that Clint barely has time to react before Steve grabs him in a head lock and smashes it against Clint’s skull. “Feeling better now?” Steve teases, playfully slapping Clint on the back before releasing him.

Clint shakes the confetti from his hair. “Your dad’s a cheater”, he tells Ava as she continues to shriek with laughter. Tony’s face has also turned pink from laughing. “This is not over!” Clint swears as he points an accusatory finger at Steve.

“You know where to find me.” Steve flashes a cheeky grin before resuming his place beside Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Or prompt me here: http://avastarkrogers.tumblr.com/


End file.
